


【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (三)

by detest37



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Croatia, Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detest37/pseuds/detest37
Summary: ♥ CP: 萬笛 / rakidric / All Modric♥ AU / OOC / 所有角色設定、行為僅屬於故事，請斟酌♥ 一把帶上克羅地亞國家隊全員！雖然並非全體出現，雖然有人已經退役了，但還是很感謝你們在夏天帶來的美好Q_Q (不捨♥不諱言的說這故事大概放了6年才寫出來，在下文筆夠渣，請見諒…PS. 歡迎聊天~雖然在下只是偽球迷





	【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (三)

3\. 

「您...被跟蹤了嗎？」

「是...」他虛弱的吐出一個字。

「這樣阿...依我的角度來看，您還是向警方尋求協助比較恰當。」Rakitić給予抱歉似的莞爾。

Modrić的視線緊扣著對方，像是預想到對方的反應般，了然的點點頭，然後轉向地板笑了起來，笑得連肩膀都跟著搖動起來，那笑聲很苦悶，夾雜著失望透頂，接著他搖著頭，口裡唸唸有詞的，「沒有用的...」

Rakitić因他的舉動而手足無措，他通常會在自己客戶表達失落之意前捕嗅到一絲氣息，然後投以對方想聽到的話，來提升自己的好感度，但是對方的絕望卻像一隻時速破百公里的利箭射來，讓自己沒有反應的餘地，Rakitić努力的擠出一句話：「要不我陪您去警局備案？」

「我早就去過了...但警方說因為對方沒有造成實質上的傷害，所以無法介入。」Modrić的左邊的嘴角上挑著，眼眸望向Rakitić，但卻是望著對方眼眸映出自己狼狽的模樣。

「可是...」Rakitić正想接話但卻被對方打斷，「沒用的...」

「我根本不知道那是誰...」

Rakitić也因這句話而停頓，氣氛頓時間凝結，他垂下眼又看了一眼手中的照片，突然能理解為何Modrić的行為舉止會如此的異於常人。Modrić沒有打算打破沉默，Rakitić亦然，因為他不知道這情況他能說什麼。

「我有熟識一位警察，也許他能幫你調查一下？」Rakitić腦中突然浮現出一名熟人，身為律師他不免也因為工作需求常與警察有來往。

「之前他們也調查不出什麼...」Modrić的表情變得無比痛苦，眉頭皺在一起，雙唇都抿白了。

「說不定會有新發現呢？」Rakitić身子前傾，雙手搭在擺在自己與Modrić中間的方形玻璃桌上。

這是一場糟糕的會談，不...是最爛的一次了，Rakitić第一次無法掌握住事態的走向，這讓他感到挫敗萬分，他一向能在開場的10分鐘內取得當事人的信任，然後暢談無阻，並且順利的拿下案子。肯定是不同類型的案子吧？畢竟他專攻解決企業間的紛爭，並不是這種私人的煩惱，他為自己解套。

「Luka，可以這樣叫你吧？」Rakitić衝著他一笑，對方愣了一會，才點頭附和，但還是面如死灰。

「這些可以先借我嗎？」Rakitić指著那疊證物，他其實大可不必這樣，但心中染起的不甘心卻驅使的自己這麼做，他不想被對方當成沒用的人，既然Modrić鼓起勇氣向自己發出求救信號了，他理當回應抓起這條救命繩，「那等我和那名警察談完後再聯繫你，能用之前這支號碼嗎？」Rakitić拿出手機，亮出之前對方打給自己留下的記錄。

Modrić看著螢幕，然後搖搖頭，拿起筆寫下一串新的號碼。

Rakitić接過新的聯絡方式，對方過這樣的日子到底多久了？倘若是自己早就被逼瘋了...

＃

「Dejan，好久不見。」Rakitić笑著朝著一身制服筆挺的警察揮手致意。

Dejan Lovren斜眼睨著Rakitić，一臉嫌棄的說：「唉呦...咱們大律師可真難得大駕光臨阿，到底是哪位佳人能讓您如此傾心阿？我可不記得您有這麼多美國時間來處理這種＂小案子＂呢！」Lovren用肩膀頂了對方幾下，露出一抹壞笑。

Rakitić回以制式微笑看著對方，Lovren馬上收回自己的揶揄，「別用這種表情看著我，你露出這種表情準沒好事！」他打了個冷顫，雙手抱臂，裝做害怕的樣子。

「呵呵，親愛的Dejan，可能要讓你失望了，對方是男的。」Rakitić迅速的從駝色公事包內拿出證物，並且將有照片的那一面抵在Lovren眼前不到10公分的距離。

「啊？不是吧...」Lovren退了一步後，才看清相片中確確實實是個瘦小的男子，「男人跟蹤男人阿...嗯...」他嘟囔著。

「是阿...這世界還真是越來越奇怪了...」Rakitić頗無奈的說。

「噯、我仔細想想其實也挺正常的，反正現在喜歡同性的也挺多的阿！」Lovren故意用認真的表情說。

「喔？親愛的Dejan，你該不會要說愛上我了？」Rakitić微張開嘴，右手撫上自己胸口，故作驚訝貌，這戲惹的Lovren一陣噁心，他連忙在空中狂揮了好幾下，好像對方是汽車排出的髒氣一般，試圖將它揮散。

「好了好了，講認真的，所以你是希望從這些東西上找出線索？」Dejan指著交到手上的紙疊。

「是阿，你們警方不都是這樣嗎？」Rakitić的語氣有些諷刺，「況且你跟鑑識單位的Vrsaljko不是熟的很？」

「喔…你說Šime那臭小子？誰跟他…」Dejan正想懟上去，但Rakitić找就拿出手機秀出社交軟體的頁面，「嗯…很熟。」Dejan眼珠子簡直要從眼眶內噴出，雙脣在空中吐出無聲的髒話。

Rakitić稱心挽起嘴角，「那就有勞了。」

「Ivan，怎不順便帶他來備案？」

「他說他報案過，但你們警方似乎不是很重視。」Rakitić雖是微笑著，但看的出來他其實是在嘲諷著警察體系。

Lovren裝作沒看見眼前這該死的傢伙，「喔？那真是出乎意料，很多被跟蹤的人雖然想尋求協助但是大多都不太會真正執行，因為大多會覺得有點羞恥，再加上他是男的，更會想保留點面子。不過我再三向您說明，他肯定不是在我們這報案的。」他抬起雙手，像是證明自己的清白。

Rakitić突然皺起眉頭，目光對著手中的手機，Lovren同他看去，問了聲怎麼了？Rakitić輕聲呼出一口氣，「空號...」他趁對方正長篇大論時撥打先前存入的號碼，但早已成了空號。

「空號？嗯...看來他已經被騷擾很久了，連真正的聯絡電話都沒有。」Lovren學著對方笑容可掬，「看來他也不是很信任你嘛...」

Lovren感覺一記白眼從旁射來，他得逞似的挑挑眉，隨即又回到平時的正經模樣，「我猜說不定那個跟蹤狂又做出什麼有威脅性的事情吧？不然他根本不會想找你談阿。」這次換他將某張寫著偏激文字的紙卡抵在對方眼前。

Rakitić撥開對方的手，「Dejan你真貼心。」

「SHXT...別再讓我聽到你這樣說話，不然下次我真的會滅了你！」

＃

「Dejan，我嚴重懷疑這傢伙可能是外星人，這上面連一塊皮屑都沒有。」Vrsaljko從還未進門前便開始嚷嚷，他拿著裝著紙堆的透明塑膠袋在Lovren辦公桌晃了兩三下，「難道他弄這些東西的時候還需要像進手術室的醫療人員全身消毒加戴上口罩手套嗎？」

「Wow~原來我們的嫌疑犯是外星人，是不是該通知記者給他們這條獨家新聞呢？」Lovren連眼都沒抬，讓半靠坐在桌沿的Vrsaljko甚是不爽。

「喂、我是因為你要請吃飯才幫這個忙，你也稍微有點感激的意思吧？」

「我衷心的感謝Šime Vrsaljko先生的傾力協助，但我仍希望有更實質上＂幫忙＂，譬如說…」

「譬如說材料來源嗎？ Dejan，這種信卡紙張可是供貨至全國各地，而且這種紙張可並沒有有價值到印有產銷履歷這種東西可追查，再說到印料吧，雖然知道是哪個牌子、哪種款式的墨水匣，但此產品的市占率之高，我看你我家中可能都有勒！在我們挨家挨戶請別人讓我們檢查一下印表機的時候，那個傢伙說不准早換了。」Vrsaljko用握成拳頭的中指關節敲打著桌面，叩叩叩的聲響，彷彿奏響著片尾曲。 

剛巡邏回來的Kovačić皺著眉頭，一同圍觀桌上的證物「這是哪裡買的兩毛錢明信片？這是很有名的明星嗎？」

「只是個可憐的被跟蹤受害者。」Vrsaljko擺擺手，從桌上跳下，轉移陣地到一旁的轉椅，往後一仰，有彈性的椅背撐住了他的重量，但還是前後晃了一下。

「男的？」Kovačić古怪的抿著嘴，「這跟蹤狂的口味真特別...」

「這可不能這麼說阿，說不定哪個女的瘋狂的愛戀他呢？雖然我覺得要跟蹤也是要跟蹤我這樣的帥哥才是...」Vrsaljko摸著自己留的小鬍子，自戀的摸著這張俊俏的臉。

「說到跟蹤狂，一般他們有如此長的空閒時間來跟蹤，可能沒有固定工作，要不就查查看長時間失業或是有前科的人在這幾年的動向呢？」Kovačić脫下帽子，沒有理會Vrsaljko，再看向其他兩人時，他往後退了一步，感覺那兩個人散發著無比邪惡的氣場。

「Oh~ Mateo，我想你肯定會想幫你親愛的前輩這個忙吧？」Lovren向他眨眨眼。

Kovačić立馬用右手摀住自己的嘴，「我能當作我剛剛什麼都沒說嗎？」他因為被手摀住而模糊的聲音在其他兩人耳裡卻可以很完整的被接收。

「你沒說嗎？可是我聽到了耶！好奇怪喔～」Vrsaljko將手掌放在自己耳邊，故意張望了一下，有默契地跟Lovren狼狽為奸。

「嘖、」Kovačić認命似的嘖舌，誰叫他是這裡最菜的警察，為什麼他也得捲進這莫名的事件呢...

TBC.

特別喜歡他們的互動...  
終於越來越多人登場了~~!!


End file.
